Miss You love
by Nova Angel
Summary: Spike Dudley wants Molly back but he's gonna have a hard time getting to her


I sat down at a bar for the second time in a week. I'd only been on the road two days anyway. But why had I been so depressed? I never liked sitting at bars before. So why now? I'll tell you why, the love of my life left me. She walked out on me. She changed and walked out. Now she's madly in love with two people. Jeff and Nova. Yeah, she sure did change. But how?  
  
All I remember is me and her talking about future plans and she said, "It's sound great Spike really, but I love someone...two people, more than I love you."  
  
"What? I asked. How could this happen, didnt I treat her right? Didn't I love her enough?  
  
"I'm in love with Jeff and Nova. And I want to make them love me back," she said.  
  
"Jeff and Nova? Nova is a girl and Jeff and Nova are going out," I said.  
  
"So, Jeff wouldnt mind two girls and i dont think Nova would mind having me around," she said smiling.  
  
"Molly, how could you, I mean I thought you loved me."  
  
"I did, but I need to be with someone who I'm gonna have more fun with," she said. "Gosh Spike, I thought you'd understand that I'd need someone who can love me but who I can also have fun with. I gotta go, I'm gonna profess my love to them."  
  
Then she left. But she didnt find them that day. They were vacationing in Puerto Rico. So now Molly was all lonely and all my attempts to get her back were hopeless. And now today was my last chance and i blew it. Jeff and Nova came back and they were on the roster for today's show. And so were me and Molly. My chance at getting Molly back didnt work, and convincing Jeff and Nova they didnt want Molly didnt work either. It wasnt hard to convince Nova...but Jeff. I've seen the way he looks at her. She was the reason him and Trish broke up. Trish couldnt stand him looking at her. Now he's got a great girlfriend but he still looks at Molly. This had to stop, he cant keep going after Molly, cause if he does, Molly'll be his.  
  
So earlier day, about two hours before Jeff and Nova would be back, I walked over to the room that would soon be their's. I designed it myself knowing Molly would be in here to profess her love to them. There were rose petals on the floor, candles lit, a nice smell in the air...I never asked for it to smell nice...oh well. Now I just had to wait for Molly to walk in. So I layed on the bed hoping she'd come in. At one point the door started to open and i saw blond hair, it was Molly. "Smells good in here, the maids did a nice job, Jeff is gonna love it," she said. Then she walked in and saw me. "Spike," she asked.  
  
"Molly, c'mere, please," I said.  
  
She slowly walked over and I grabbed her hand. "What is it," she asked looking into my eyes.  
  
"I love you more than anything, and if you want someone you can have fun with I'll be that person I promise," I said and kissed her.  
  
She pushed me away and said, "I've made up my mind, I love Jeff and Nova. And I'm not going back to you Spike." Then she walked out again.  
  
"There goes plan A. Now off to plan B," I said. I got off the bed and went over to the phone and called a taxi to take me to the airport. I had to meet Jeff and Nova there, I had to. The airport was about an hour away so by the time I got there Jeff and Nova should be about ready to get off the plane.  
  
When I got there I found out the flight was delayed and they'd be here in about a half an hour. They'd still make it in time for the show though. Now I just had to wait until they got off the plane. Atleast now I had time to think of what I'd say.  
  
A half hour later I didnt know what to say and people were coming off the plane. Finally Jeff and Nova walked off. Nova noticed me and walked over to me holding her luggage.  
  
"Hey Spike," she said, dropped her luggage and hugged me.  
  
She looked beautiful, she had a great tan, her straight brown hair a little below her shoulders, her hazel eyes looked so light. I liked the way Molly looked more but I guess since I hadnt seen Nova in awhile her looking like this was a shock.  
  
"Hey Nova," I said smiling.  
  
"You smell nice," she said smiling back.  
  
I must've smelled like the room. Finally Jeff walked over and I looked at him and said, "Hi Jeff."  
  
"Hey Spike," he said.  
  
He had changed. He got even more pale then he was before. But he looked like he had more muscle on him.  
  
"Nova, looks like you've spent a long time on the beach," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to get Jeff to come out but he wouldnt. But I didnt mind cause when we were driving around he had his arm where the window should go and the sun was so hott and his arm burned so fast. I felt so bad for my baby," she said and kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back, smiled and then looked at me. "So where's Molly, you two are usually inseperable?"  
  
"Well besides welcoming you back I had something I needed to talk to you about. But I can talk to you about it on the ride back. Your limo driver is waiting," I said. I still didnt know what to say.  
  
We got in the car and sat down. Jeff sat next to Nova and I sat next to Jeff. Nova had her head on Jeff's shoulder and Jeff had his arms around her.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about," Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, Molly left me saying that she was in love with two other people," I said.  
  
"Jeff and Matt," Nova asked as her head shot up from Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"No, your half right. Jeff and..." I started. I just couldnt say the rest, it sorta made me sick.  
  
"And," Jeff asked.  
  
"Both of you," I finally said.  
  
"What," Nova said shocked.  
  
"That isnt that bad," Jeff said. Nova looked at him shocked. Jeff smiled and said, "You could get used to having another girl around right."  
  
Nova slapped him. Jeff's face quickly turned red. "How could you even think that," Nova asked.  
  
"It's every guys dream to have two girls," Jeff said.  
  
"Not mine," I added.  
  
"Stay out of this Spike," Jeff said.  
  
"No he can stay in this as long as he wants. You know why? Because he's one of the few kind, caring, guys left on earth. I used to think you were but I guess you arent Jeff," Nova said.  
  
"Well, you can leave then. I've always liked Molly more than you anyway," Jeff said.  
  
"Driver can you pull over," I said as soon as he noticed Nova crying.  
  
The driver pulled over and I grabbed Nova's luggage in one hand and Nova's hand in the other. I looked at her said, "C'mon Nova, we dont need this."  
  
We got out the car and sat on a nearby bench. I had her luggage next to him and Nova was crying and I held her close and comforted her. She was crying into my shoulder and all I could was say things that he thought might make her feel better.  
  
"Spike," Nova said, still sobbing.  
  
"Yeah," I asked.  
  
She lifted her head from my shoulder and she has stopped crying but she had streaks of makeup running down her face, I'd never seen her like this, I wasnt too sure what to do.  
  
"If Molly wants to leave you for someone like Jeff then let her, once she realizes what an asshole he is, she'll come back to you. If not, then she doesnt deserve you, and you'll find someone else," Nova said.  
  
"What about you," I asked.  
  
"Huh," she asked.  
  
"She supposedly loves you too," I said.  
  
"I'll never become that desperate...no offense, I'll just never become desperate enough to be a lesbian," she said and smiled alittle.  
  
"You'll meet someone I know you will," I said.  
  
"Yeah hopefully, where are we," she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
I looked around and said, "from here we can walk to the arena. Unless you wanna go to the hotel first so you can change."  
  
"No, i have my outfit for tonight with me, we can go to the arena," she said.  
  
We got up and she went to reach for her luggage case and I said, "I got it."  
  
"Thanks," she said and wiped her face. She took some of the makeup smears off.  
  
I had a hat on and i took it off and told her to put it on. She put it on and held her face down alittle bit so the makeup wouldnt show. We walked to the arena and there she fixed her makeup and got dressed.  
  
She walked out of the dressing room when she was done and I was waiting for her outside. "You look great," I said. "Except for this," i told her and took the eyelash off her face.  
  
"Make a wish," Nova said.  
  
I didnt believe in anything that had to do with wishes or good luck so I pretend to wish for something and blew the eyelash away.  
  
"I hope you made a good wish," she said trying to be happy.  
  
We walked over to where they had drinks and refreshments and found a new couple there also. Molly and Jeff.  
  
*Nova's point of view*  
  
"Look who it is, Prude and boring," Molly said.  
  
"Who's prude," Spike asked.  
  
"You are who else," Molly asked.  
  
"Oh so that makes me boring," I asked. She made me upset already. Not only did she steal Jeff from right under my nose, she called me boring!  
  
"Yeah, either that or we make you prude and Spike pruder. You were too scared to try anything new," Jeff said.  
  
"You mean I didnt want to be a lesbian," I asked.  
  
"Your prude. Never even had a girl on girl encounter," Jeff said.  
  
"Your an asshole," I said. It was all I could think of at the time.  
  
"Oh nice comeback. It hurt so much," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff you really like to talk dont you. Take me on in the ring tonight. A no DQ match, if your up for it," I said.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
"Where does this leave me and you Spike," Molly asked.  
  
"It leaves you bored cause I have a match tonight," Spike said and walked away.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do," Molly said.  
  
Jeff put his arms around Molly and said, "You can be with me tonight when I destroy Nova." Then he kissed her and you could see their tongues playing with each other.  
  
"Why dont you two just make a playboy video already," I said and went to where Spike was. "Dont worry about them. Their just two hoes with no life," I said when i got to Spike.  
  
"She wasnt like this before," Spike said.  
  
"I know, it's all Jeff's fault. But dont worry, if Molly doesnt come back to you you dont deserve her shit. Your better on your own if shes gonna be like that," I said.  
  
"How did she change," Spike asked. He was upset, sad, confused, but he was a dudley, he couldnt cry no matter how much he wanted to. I guess even when he's not with his brothers he stays true to his dudley roots.  
  
"Spike, dont think about, find something else to occupy your time. Like tonight, you have a match and you need to be prepared for that," I said.  
  
"How am I gonna be prepared, I dont have Molly," he said.  
  
"Well in the meantime you have me," I said nodding my head abit as I said me. "We'll do better than Jeff and Molly and tonight, you'll be the new WWF LightHeavy Weight Champ and I'll have my revenge on Jeff...then we can worry about bringing Molly back to her old self okay," I said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Promise," Spike asked.  
  
"Of course," I said and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "But right now we gotta talk about your match, its the first match of the night," I said.  
  
We walked to what used to be his and Molly's dressing room and spoke there. He was upset at Jeff, so of course I told him use that frustration on X-pac so he could get that tittle. But that was the least of my worries...what about my match with Jeff?  
  
*Molly*  
  
"Jeff your gonna beat her tonight right," I said.  
  
"Of course I will, why wouldnt I," Jeff said.  
  
"I still wish she woulda been with us," I said. Okay so maybe I had new desires recently. I dont know how they came about but they did. And I gotta say, if my fantasies with Nova were to be fulfilled I could die happily.  
  
"Your coming to ringside with me right baby," Jeff asked.  
  
"Of course why wouldnt I," I asked. I kissed him like I had never kissed anyone before. It felt great to feel this free. Open to anything. Why had I wasted all those years before being miss Innocent?  
  
"Later tonight, we're gonna have a lot of fun arent we," Jeff said.  
  
"Mhm," I said and kissed him again. His kisses set me on fire. The rush of excitement and extasy that i got from being with him.  
  
"I have an idea that would be good for the both of us," Jeff said.  
  
"What is it," I asked.  
  
"Come with me to our locker room," Jeff said smiling.  
  
We started walking to the locker room. "Cant you wait til we get to the hotel," I asked with a devilish grin on my face.  
  
"Hardly, but if my idea works out the way I want it to, you wont be able to wait either," he said and we walked into the locker room and he took out a piece of paper and began writing.  
  
I read what he wrote and said, "I love it."  
  
Matt and Lita walked in later. I was a little upset cause they didnt say hi to me but instead said, "Where's Nova?"  
  
"She's not with Jeff anymore. I am," I said.  
  
"And what happened to Spike," Lita asked.  
  
"I dumped him, he was too boring," I said.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Matt, do me a big favor and give this to Nova, she's probably with Spike. But dont read it, just tell me whether she agrees to it or not okay," Jeff said.  
  
"Okay," Matt said and took the paper from Jeff and walked out.  
  
"So what do you mean he was boring," Lita asked.  
  
"Well, he wouldnt have sex with me," I said.  
  
"But I thought you loved him, if you love him the relationship doesnt need to be all about sex," Lita said.  
  
"Like you and Matt havent had sex yet," I said laughing. She stood quiet just staring at me. "You havent," I asked.  
  
"No," Lita said. "And we dont really need to because we love each other and we dont need to have sex like two wild beast to keep our relationship alive." With that said she got up and walked out.  
  
"That was weird," I said.  
  
*Spike*  
  
Nova and I were sitting in our locker room. We had been quiet for a few minutes cause we had nothing else to say. I was thinking about Molly still and I think she was thinking about her match. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Nova said.  
  
She went and got the door and it was Matt, they spoke for a few minutes and then I heard Nova, "No offense Matt," she started but then her voice raised, "TELL YOUR BROTHER HE IS A SICK PERVERT AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS." Matt must've said something then because next I heard Nova say, "I'm not upset at you Matt, so dont take anything I said personally cause i know how much you care for your brother, but I dont agree to this and Regal already said we have a match and he cant back down now. And if I were you I might get Lita away from Molly cause she's changed."  
  
Then Nova closed the door and walked back over to the couch we were sitting on.  
  
"What happened," I asked.  
  
"Jeff wanted me to agree that if I lost I'd have to sleep with him and Molly at the same time. I obviously said no. I cant believe he would try to do something like that," she said.  
  
"It's okay, atleast you said no," I said.  
  
"Yeah, and I sort of invited Matt and Lita here," she said.  
  
I understood her point, Matt and Lita were her best friends so she wanted the best for them. Meaning get them away from the two sickest people in the world. "Okay," I said.  
  
Lita ended up coming later but Matt didnt. "Where's Matt," Nova asked.  
  
"Talking to Jeff, Jeff is so upset you didnt agree. So is Molly. We found out what the terms were and I walked out. That's so sick," Lita said.  
  
"Atleast another girl agrees with me," Nova said.  
  
"So Spike, how you takin this," Lita asked. I looked at her and she must've been able to tell I was upset. "If you dont want to talk about it, its okay," she said.  
  
"I'm upset. I cant believe she changed this much. Who knew," I asked.  
  
Suddenly Trish walked in. "Spike, your brothers, Heyman, and Steph are calling you out," Trish said.  
  
"Want me to go with ya," Nova asked being supportive.  
  
"Yeah thanks," I said.  
  
"I'll go too," Lita said.  
  
Lita, Nova, and I walked out. As we passed Trish I could see there was still some bad blood between Nova and Trish but Lita gave Trish a friendly smile as she walked by.  
  
*Lita*  
  
"Spike, now that you dont have Molly holding you back, join us in the alliance," Paul said.  
  
"I wont," Spike said simply.  
  
"Too much to think about right now," Paul asked.  
  
"No, I just wont go," Spike said.  
  
"Lita, what about you, wanna join us," Paul asked.  
  
Nova shook her head at me and I shook my head at Paul.  
  
"Look, this is your last chance. We'll give all 3 of you contracts, what more do you want," Paul asked.  
  
Nova took the microphone and said, "We arent going to join you! Dont you get it? We dont want to be part of your alliance! We have bigger and other things to worry about."  
  
Before I knew it, the dudley boyz were charging at us. I got out of the ring and Nova pushed Spike out the ring and she stayed in. She panicked and before she knew it, BuhBuh was holding her on the top rope ready to throw her into a table. D'von went to get the table and Paul Heyman and Stephanie held me and Spike away from helping her.  
  
D'von set up the table and BuhBuh was ready to drop her, but before he knew it, Nova changed it to a Hurricarana and BuhBuh went landing through a table. Then she ran out the ring and ran around to where we were. She pulled Stephanie out the ring and now only had to worry about Paul and D'von. She's such a fighting girl aint she?  
  
Soon Jericho and Matt had come running out which scared D'von and Paul causing them to run away leaving Stephanie on the floor where Nova had pulled her out the ring and BuhBuh looking like he landed in a pile of rubble.  
  
Spike gave a handshake to them and Jericho and Nova hugged (no romance going on there people, their half brother half sister through their mother). I was just so happy. We'd been saved and Nova stood up to the alliance. Give her some more time to think she might've saved us all. But i didnt want her to waste all her energy. She had a big match soon.  
  
Then on the titantron, Paul was there. "Well maybe you three dont want to join but I'll show you two new members of the alliance. Jeff Hardy and Molly Holly," Paul said. Jeff smiled as he held Molly and then they kissed. To see them kiss was sickening. They needed a room. Next thing I know Nova is rushing out the ring, running backstage and we're all chasing her.  
  
*Nova*  
  
The rush you get when your upset, it's amazing. After my tiny herioc act I ran to the backstage area looking for Jeff and Molly. Or atleast D'von and Paul. Chris, Matt, Lita and Spike were right behind me, but they werent gonna help, they wanted to stop me.  
  
"Nova your crazy, your gonna get yourself killed," Chris yelled.  
  
"Stop, you have your match tonight," Lita yelled.  
  
I couldnt hear anybody else scream. I saw Paul and D'von, they got in a limo and drove away. "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit," I said. I was furious. It was just something about that whole alliance. I started to pick up what it was though. But I couldnt quite put my finger on it.  
  
I finally stopped and they all caught up to me. "Where's Kurt," I asked.  
  
"Kurt," they all looked at me shocked.  
  
"Yeah Kurt, you know Kurt Angle, Olympic medalist, i know you know who I'm talking about," I said.  
  
I had entered the WWF because of Kurt. Me and him had been friends and soon he needed someone to pump him up for his matches. With Vince being all over The Rock Kurt needed someone to energize him. I was the person. So for awhile I was always with Kurt, like his manager. We still talk and when we have to we're a tag team but usually he goes out by himself now.  
  
They took me to where Kurt was and I asked them to leave.  
  
"Kurt, I need to talk to you," I said.  
  
"Been awhile since I've seen you," he said.  
  
"I know look, you hate the alliance as much as I do, and now with all of this happening I'm going alittle nuts and I need you to bring me back to reality, but more than that I need to know that you'll be by my side tonight when I fight Jeff," I said.  
  
"Jeff? I thought you guys were going out," he said.  
  
"We were, but now, we're not, he's with Molly Holly and Spike is alone and they joined the alliance and I have a no DQ match with Jeff tonight and I need your help. Please Kurt, I helped you all those times before this one little favor, accompany me to ringside and if things start going bad help me out," I said.  
  
"Alright, fine, but only because I hate the alliance and I love you like a sister," he said.  
  
I smiled and said, "You're the greatest." I gave him a quick hug and walked out of his dressing room.  
  
I started walking back to Spike's but I was stopped by Shane. "Think your gonna hurt my sister like that and get away with it," he asked. I just stared at him. What was I gonna say? I knew someone was gonna come after me but I thought I'd have some help.  
  
"What all of a sudden you cant talk? Do I scare you Nova," he said as he kept coming closer to me and I kept walking backwards until I was up against a wall.  
  
"You dont hurt my sister like that and keep walking. You dont hurt the owner of ECW and get away with it. Thats a big no around here and your gonna have to learn that the hard way," he said.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly hoping to open them again and be somewhere safe. Too bad that only worked in movies.  
  
*Molly*  
  
"Jeff, how come she said no," I asked. Maybe I was desperate to try something I didnt know much about.  
  
"I dont know, she's scared of what she doesnt know," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, I guess, maybe we can find someone else," I said trying to be hopeful.  
  
"Later, I have to get ready for my match," Jeff said and kissed me. There was that rush again.  
  
He walked out and left me alone in the room. I sat down on the couch and thought about what i was wearing. Was I innocent looking? If I was I'd have to change that wouldnt I...maybe thats why Spike was the only one attracted to me, cause I was so innocent. Well, all those chats me and Jeff had while Nova was out on their vacation really showed me what else was out there in the world.  
  
"Molly," a female voice said.  
  
I turned around and saw Trish standing there. "Hey Trish," I said smiling my sexy smile.  
  
"Look, I dont know who you think you are but I'm not gonna stand around while you change Jeff liks this. Meet me in the ring tonight," Trish said, she had a lot of attitude in her voice, she was upset.  
  
"Okay..." I said sorta scared. But I'm a Holly, I can't back down from a challenge, besides this is Trish we're talking about. I just wish I had someone to back me up.  
  
Jeff came back a few minutes later and said, "I heard Trish was in here, what was up with that?"  
  
"She challenged me to a match that's all. No big deal. So where did you go," I asked.  
  
"To make sure, someone carried out a favor for me, thats all," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna take a walk," I said and walked out of the room. What favor? Why hadnt he told me about this?  
  
I walked around the hallways for a few minutes until I saw something that really caught my eye.  
  
*Nova*  
  
"What are you scared Angelica, is that why your eyes are closed," Shane said in a whisper.  
  
"No one calls me Angelica anymore," I said.  
  
"Thats because no one takes you serious anymore and you dont take anyone else serious, but from now you better become more serious because look at where you are now. Next time you might be caught in a position just like this but you'll be in an dark ally and some fifty year old guy'll be raping you. Is that what you want Angelica, cause I really dont wanna that happen to you," he said.  
  
"I thought you were upset at me," I said as I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"I am, but I also care about you Angelica, if something like that happened to you..." he stopped talking. He saw Molly there. He looked at her and yelled, "Get outta here!"  
  
Molly ran away like a puppy dog who knew she'd done something wrong. And now my name was getting out. I guess from now on I have to get used to Angelica again.  
  
"Angelica...Angel, I am upset about you doing that to my sister, tell me you wont do that again," he said.  
  
"I cant make promises like that while you guys are my enemies," I said.  
  
"I dont wanna be your enemy," he said.  
  
"Well right now I cant be your friend," I said. "Now will you please let me go," I added a few moments later.  
  
He backed away from me and I started on my way back to Spike's dressing room.  
  
"Angelica," he said just before I was too far to hear him. I turned around and looked at him. "Can we atleast still talk," he asked.  
  
"I dont know anymore Shane, I really dont know," I said and turned the corner and went into Spike's dressing room.  
  
*Spike*  
  
I looked at her as she walked in. Something was wrong. "Nov..." I started until she cut me off.  
  
"From now on call me Angelica. Shane was right. I need to take things more serious but i havent been," she said.  
  
"What did he say," Lita asked.  
  
"Exactly what I needed to hear," she said and sat down on a chair.  
  
"So why do you look upset," Lita asked sounding very sincere.  
  
"Because, I dont wanna have to do this. I mean my match with Jeff I dont mind but being enemies with Shane. I dont know if I can deal with it," she said.  
  
I listened to her and wondered what Shane had done to her.  
  
"Angelica," Shane said as he walked into the room.  
  
She just looked at him and he looked back for a couple of seconds. All was silent.  
  
"Your match is now," he said then walked out. He looked as if he had a look of sadness on his face.  
  
Angelica stood up and walked to the door. "Whoever is coming with me, come now or dont come at all," she said. She was too serious for her own good.  
  
"Angel," Matt said as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"What," she said. It was almost...cold.  
  
"Dont be too serious," he said.  
  
"If I win this match, I'll be less serious, but if I lose, that means I'm not serious enough," she said and walked out. I got up and followed her and on our way to the ring so did Kurt. The match wasnt what I expected. Especially since the rules changed.  
  
"The following match scheduled for one fall is a intergender no-holds barred match. Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Spike Dudley and Kurt Angle...Angelica," the ring annoucer said.  
  
We got all into the ring and waited for Jeff to come out.  
  
"Her opponet, weighing in at 222 pounds, being accompanied by Molly Holly and Paul Heyman, Jeff Hardy."  
  
I looked at Angelica and she had this look in her eyes. All she was concentrating on was Jeff. The match was brutal. So brutal I couldnt even watch some of it.  
  
*Angelica*  
  
As Jeff slid into the ring, Kurt and Spike got out. They knew I wanted this match to be as fair as possible. There wasnt much I could do since Jeff was bigger and weighed more, but this was a no holds barred. And that helped me out, alot.  
  
Jeff taunted me to slap him first. "C'mon lets see what you're made of," he said. I slapped him a couple of times as hard as I could. He staggered back alittle on the last one and his face was red from where I slapped him. I slid out the ring and from underneath pulled out a kendo stick. If I was gonna win I was gonna need every weapon imaginable.  
  
He charged after me and I hit him over the head with the kendo stick. He fell on the floor but was about to get up. I ran back under the ring but this time hid there. I looked around for a weapon and found a sledgehammer. Just what I needed. I got out from under the ring and saw Kurt attacking Jeff while Molly stood outside the ring panicking. Jeez, I thought she was a Holly.  
  
Spike had sat down by the ring bell and closed his eyes. He couldnt stand to watch...so then why'd he even come out?  
  
By now Jeff was staggering around the ring, I climbed back in and hit Jeff with the sledgehammer when he faced my way. I didnt know I had enough strength to even hold a sledgehammer before today. Jeff fell to the ground and now Paul Heyman ran into the ring. He walked over to me and tried to take the sledgehammer, I hit him too.  
  
Now, I was a mad woman, I hit anyone who was against me that I saw. For a little bit I even chased Molly. But I remembered who I was fighting and ran back into the ring. I started hitting Jeff in the ribs with the sledgehammer then stomped on his ribs. I had gone nuts already. I think one of Kurt's I's had rubbed off on me...Intensity. Okay maybe two...Intelligence. I was smart enough to not run away and leave him too much time to recover.  
  
I was about to hit Jeff on the side of the head with the sledgehammer before Paul stopped me. He tried to take it away from me but instead I swung like crazy trying to keep control and the handle hit Paul and the handle broke and the actual hammer flew out of the ring and right by Spike's foot. I hit Paul with the handle a couple of times then finally decided to hit Jeff.  
  
Kurt had come in and taken care of Paul for me. Now it was even again. One on one and I was in control. I sat on Jeff's stomach and slapped him again, just to make sure I hadnt killed him...yet. He wasnt dead, he opened his eyes and spit in my face. I ripped off his shirt and wiped my face with it and rubbed his spit back on his face. Then I got up and picked up the sledgehammer handle. Jeff had started to get up and before I could hit him he took the handle from me and knocked me down. He took the handle and hit me on the head a couple of times with it and part of the wood started to break and it cut some of my skin and gave me minor splinters. Then he picked me up and powerbombed me.  
  
I saw him climb up the top ropes and he was getting ready to do the swanton bomb. If he hits this it over I thought to myself. He did, it hurt. Alot! Dont ever let anyone tell you that move doesnt hurt. It does.  
  
He went for the pin and before the ref could get to three, Spike or Kurt pulled Jeff off of me. I'm not sure which one, I was alittle kocked out at the time. When I began to stir alittle, I saw Kurt and Spike hitting Jeff. I started to roll around in the ring and then Molly ran in. She picked me up by the hair and suplexed me. Then she landed a ddt on me. She's strong, maybe she is a Holly.  
  
Kurt threw Jeff back in the ring and Paul attacked Kurt. Spike ran into the ring but didnt do anything. I knew his heart belonged to Molly, but he came out with me today and didnt help get Molly off me. She kept slapping the hell of me. I think I went unconsious a couple of times.  
  
Spike finally ran to Molly and pulled her off me but by then Jeff was alittle better. Even a sledgehammer cant keep him done. I think he was on some kind of stimulant. Unless, my sledgehammer hits dont hurt cause I'm not putting alot of force into it...Doesnt matter.  
  
Then I did something I thought I would never do. I ran out of the ring to get away from Jeff and pulled Kurt off of Paul and I kissed Paul. Okay it was a sick thing to do I know. But Kurt knew what I was getting at, he ran under the ring and found a chair, he hit Jeff with one a couple of times really quick then I ran into the ring and went for the pinfall. One...two...almost...no he kicked out! How strong is he? I took the chair Kurt had a few seconds ago and hit Jeff in his ribs. Then I hit him in the head a couple of times.  
  
Spike had Molly cornered and he was trying to talk to her and Kurt finally knocked out Paul and I went for the pin of Jeff. I used the ropes for help and the ref counted. One...two...three. I won...I really won! I quickly ran out the ring and ran backstage.  
  
Spike stayed there talking to Molly and finally she slapped him then ran to Jeff. Then Spike followed us out.  
  
"That match was brutal," Matt said as him and Lita walked over to us.  
  
"He deserved it," Lita said.  
  
"I guess," Matt said.  
  
"Well, should we go celebrate," I asked.  
  
"Your bleeding from the head and want to celebrate," Lita asked.  
  
"True, I'll just go back to the hotel," I said.  
  
"I have a match so I'll see you later Angel," Kurt said.  
  
"Bye Kurt," I said and hugged him then got into our waiting limo. Matt and Lita got in and then Molly started running toward Spike.  
  
*Molly*  
  
I ran to someone I thought I always could. "Spike, Jeff is hurt. What am I gonna do," I asked him.  
  
"I dont know go ask him, you are his girlfriend," he said and walked into the limo. Then the limo took off. If anything happens between Spike and Angelica I'll kill her. I still like Spike alittle. He was always there.  
  
But now I have a match against Trish. No one is gonna be at my side. I'm scared, I really am. I wish I had Spike to hold me.  
  
*Spike*  
  
I told the limo driver to drop me off at a bar. The same bar I'm at now, crying over Molly. She came to me for comfort and I pushed her away. Then I remembered something someone told me.  
  
"She'll come back to you. If not, then she doesnt deserve you." She had come to me! This could be my chance. I gotta go back to the arena.  
  
I ran looking for a cab and all I could think about was Molly. Maybe the old Molly is still somewhere. I climbed into a cab and told the driver to take me to the arena. When I got there I ran backstage. I asked Edge where Molly was and he told me she was fighting Trish...okay i had to listen to his jokes but as long as I could find out where Molly was. I ran to the ring and saw Molly dominating her. I smiled and hoped Molly would notice me, after awhile she did. She smiled at me and for a split second everything was okay with the world. After Molly won the match I went to talk to her.  
  
*Angelica*  
  
"Do you think Spike is okay," I asked. I worried about him alot today. Maybe more than I should have.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's a Dudley. Dudleys are strong," Matt said.  
  
"But Spike is the opposite of his brothers, thats why i worry," I said.  
  
"She's got a point," Lita said.  
  
We stared at each other until my phone rang. "Hello," I said.  
  
"Angel, its Kurt, Spike is in the building," he said.  
  
"Okay thanks for telling me," I said and hung up.  
  
"Driver turn around. Back to the arena," I said.  
  
"What happened," Matt asked.  
  
"He went after Molly," I said. We drove back to the arena in silence. When we got there I jumped out the limo and found Edge, I asked him where Spike was. Edge tried his best pick up line then told me where Spike was. I ran to the ring and it was too late. Spike and Molly were hand in hand. They walked past me and I called his name. He said five words that cut me like a knife. "Dont talk to me bitch." How could he say that to me?  
  
I walked backstage and went into Kurts dressing room and sat down on a chair. I'm not sure if anyone was even there or if anyone followed me. Those five words just kept playing in my mind over and over.  
  
*Molly*  
  
I got my Spikey back. He promised to be a lot more fun. Things are back to normal. Sort of, I have to tell Jeff when he gets out of the hospital in 3 months. But I dont wanna. I want both men in my life. I need to have both. Okay so maybe I'm spoiled. But who cares? I'll worry about both of them when the time comes.  
  
Spikey and I walked out the arena and took a nice long walk to a nearby hotel.  
  
*Spike*  
  
We got to the hotel and looked at our room, as soon and we took one step Molly kissed me. Everything was back to normal. Hours of being away from her showed me I love her and need her more than I thought.  
  
Molly stopped kissing me and layed down on the bed and faced me. "Come here Spikey," she said in a sexy voice. Oh yeah this was gonna be fun! Thats it for my worries. I closed the door and layed on top of her and kissed her.  
  
Yup, mine and Molly's relationship is now nothing but fun. The End??? 


End file.
